Kagome
by Dark Kagome
Summary: Kagome servante pour sa belle-mère et ses soeurs, rencontrera un messager, pour informer la famille du bal en l'honneur du prince et toutes les jeunes filles à mariées sont invitées. Début basé sur Cendrillon, suite venant de mon imagination. Sess/Kag


DISCLAMED : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Inuyasha et le scenario apartient au createurs de Waltdisney

**ooooOOOOoooo**

"Kagome nettoie les les escaliers, les vitres, les couloirs, n'oublie pas l'entrée, fait le repasage aussi." Cria une voix d'une des chambres au premier. C'était la voix de sa mère

"Hai, mère." Répondit d'une voix docile la jeune fille

"Kagome, nettoie aussi mes vêtements." Fit la voix d'une de ses soeurs. Elle appartenait a la plus jeune, Kagura

"Hai."

"N'oublie pas les miens." Fit sa deuxième soeur, Abi

"Hai."

Kagome passée son temps à faire la femme de ménage pour sa famille. En vérité, ce n'était pas sa vraie famille. Sa vraie famille l'avait laissée ici car ils n'avait pas le temps de s'occupaient d'elle et maintenant le jeune fille se retrouvait à faire le ménage, la lessive, le repasage dans cette maison.

Kagome faisait le nettoyage de l'entrée quand elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle l'ouvrit et devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en tresse descendant dans le bas du dos et aux yeux bleu profond comme le bleu de la nuit avec de petits reflet bleu ciel et agentés.

"Bonjour, belle demoiselle." Salua le jeune homme

"je ne suis pas une demoiselle, je ne suis que la servante." Fit kagome avec une pointe de tristesse.

"Oh, excusez-moi, je suis venu pour remettre un message important ! Puis-je parler à la dame de cette maison ?" Demanda l'homme

"Entrez, je vais la chercher." fit kagome

L'homme regarda la jeune femme monter les escaliers en courant avec la grâce d'une princesse. _'__Comment une servante peut-elle se deplacer avec autant de grâce ?' _Pensa le messager

Kagome arrivait en haut se dirigea vers la salle de musique. Elle frappa et entra.

"Kagome, combiens de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger quand tes soeurs travaillent." Dit sa mère Kikyo avec un ton de reproches.

"Pardonnez-moi mère, mais il y a un messager du Roi qui demande à vous parler. Fit la jeune fille

"Dit lui que j'arrive." Ordonna Kikyo

Kagome hocha la tête et redescendit.

le messager démon n'en revenait pas. Il avait écouté la conversation entre la mère et la jeune fille, il se rendit compte que la dame et les soeurs traitées la jeune fille comme une esclave.

"Monsieur, la dame arrive." Dit Kagome

Quelques minutes après, Kikyo descendit les marches et arriva dans le hall.

"Ma dame, je m'appel Bankotsu, je suis messager pour le Roi. Je viens de la part de Sa Majesté pour vous informé qu'il organise un bal dans le but que le Prince choisisse la femme à laquelle il voudra se marier. Toutes les jeunes filles à mariées sont invitées au bal." Récita Bankotsu

Bankotsu repartit mais pas avant d'avoir donné un petit sourire à la jeune servante._ 'je vais informé le Roi de la jeune fille' _Pensa le messager démon Bankotsu.

Bankotsu retourna au château du Roi et l'informa de la jeune servante.

"Bankotsu retourne voir dans cette maison en carosse et rammène moi cette jeune servante." Ordonna le Roi Inutaisho

"Hai, mon Seigneur."

Bankotsu repartit vers cette maison.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Le Prince Sesshomaru était dehors, quand il vit Bankotsu prendre un carosse. Il décida d'aller voir son père pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Arrivé dans le bureau de son père, Sesshomaru interrogea son père :

"Père, puis-je demandait pourquoi Bankotsu prends un carosse alors qu'il n'en à pas besoin ?"

"Parce qu'il à vu une jeune miko qui dans sa propre famille sert d'esclave alors qu'elle est plus gracieuse que la dame de maison elle-même." Répondit le Roi

Sesshomaru hocha la tête.

"Est-elle belle ?" Demanda le Prince

"D'après Bankotsu, c'est une perle rare car elle reunis à elle seule : Beautée, Grâce, Intelligence, Respect et Pouvoir." Répondit de nouveau le Roi

Sesshomaru était dehors en un rien de temps car il était pressé de rencontrer cette perle rare.

le Roi qui était dans son bureau sourit car il savait que son fils annulerait le bal car la jeune fille lui plairait aussitôt.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Bankotsu repartit pour la maison de la jeune fille car il était sûr qu'elle plairait au Prince Sesshomaru. Le messager arriva très vite chez la jeune servant, il frappa.

cette fois ce fut une des soeurs de la jeune Kagome qui repondit.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, Je voudrait m'entretenir avec la dame." Fit Bankotsu

La fille hocha la tête et cria.

"Mère, le messager demande à s'entretenir avec toi."

"Kagura, je t'ai dejà dit qu'une jeune fille ne hurle pas et se doit d'inviter la personne à entrer." Dit la dame en descendant l'escaliers. "Monsieur Bankotsu, à quoi me dois cette 2eme visite ?" Demanda Kikyo.

"Sa Majesté le Roi demande la rencontre avec cette jeune servante." Fit Bankotsu

"Pourquoi le Roi veut-il renconter une empotée comme elle ?" Interrogea Kikyo

"Pour la prendre en tant que servante pour lui et sa famille." Répondit Bankotsu.

Kikyo hocha la tête.

"Je vais enfin me debarasser de cette empotée." Lança le dame

bankotsu eu envie de tuer la femme pour toutes ses paroles blessantes, mais se retint.

"Kagome !" Appela Kikyo

"Hai, mère, qu'il y a-t-il ?" Demanda la jeune fille en entrant dans le hall.

"Va avec Bankotsu, tu travaillera pour le Roi à partir de maintenant." Fit sa mère

Kagome hocha la tête et suivit le messager Bankotsu dans le carosse.

"Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que le Roi veut s'entichait d'une fille maladroite comme moi ?" Demanda Kagome

Bankotsu sourit et hocha la tête en riant.

"Oh oui, Il m'a ordonné lui-même que je viennes vous chercher." Dit Bankotsu

Kagome hocha la tête.

Bankotsu vu qu'elle avait vu qu'elle avait un torchon sur la tête. Il allait lui dire de l'enlever mais s'abstient car il n'était pas sûr de l'état de ses cheveux.

Ils arrivèrent au château très vite.

Bankotsu fit sortir Kagome. Il avait remarqué que le Prince observait tout de sa distance en feingnant de s'entrainer. Il souriait interieurement quand il remarqua que le Prince manqua un mouvement en voyant la grâce avec laquelle Kagome était sortit du carosse. Bankotsu la conduisit dans le château à l'étude du Roi en souriant, sachant dejà que le Prince était derrière eux. Arrivés, ils entrèrent dans l'étude après avoir frappait.

En entrant, Kagome s'inclina devant le Roi.

"Mon Seigneur." Salua Kagome

Inutaisho donna un signe de tête et sourit.

"Comment t'appel tu mon enfant ?" Demanda le Roi

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." Répondit la jeune servante.

Inutaisho se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer Sesshomaru. Une fois fermée, Inutaisho s'arreta derrière Kagome et d'un mouvement rapide enleva le torchon qui lui couvrait la tête et ainsi lui libéra les cheveux qui tombèrent à ses fesses.

Les trois hommes restèrent paralisés devant la beautée de la soi-disant servante. Sesshomaru regarda la beautée aux cheveux noires et aux yeux bleu profond. Lui et sa bête se retenèrent de sauter sur le femelle qu'ils voulaient.

"Mon fils, pense-tu qu'elle devrait travaillée en tant que servante ou qu'on devrait-on plutot lui enseigner comment devenir une princesse ?" Demanda Inutaisho.

"Devenir une princesse." Répondit Sesshomaru

"et toi, Bankotsu ?"

"Devenir une princesse."

"Bon et bien c'est decidé, on va lui apprendre comment devenir une princesse." Décida Inutaisho

Kagome qui avait écoutée l'échange entre les trois hommes, décida d'intervenir.

"Mon Seigneur, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée parce que je suis maladroite, idiote et pas très jolie." S'expliqua kagome

En entendant ça, Inutaisho et Sesshomaru grognèrent.

"Mes Seigneurs, cela ne vient pas d'elle, c'est sa mère qui lui a dit toute ces méchancetées. Sa mère a tendance à lui dire qu'elle est une bonne à rien, une empotée, ect..." Dit Bankotsu

En un rien de temps, Sesshomaru l'avait dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et se coucha juste à côté d'elle en la serrant à lui. En moins de 5 minutes, les deux êtres dormaient paisiblement, Kagome dans les bras du Prince.

Inutaisho et Bankotsu ouvrirent la porte de la chambre du Prince et les trouvèrent couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, serrés, très serrés. Inutaisho rentra un peu et remarqua que plus il rentrait plus le bras de son fils se resserra autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il sourit et resortit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sesshomaru se reveilla aux chatouilles de cheveux sur son nez. Ils releva la tête et vu sa déesse aux cheveux noirs dormir à coté de lui, le Prince donna un coup de nez dans dans son cou et renifla son odeur de Roses et Lilas._ 'Celeste.' _Pensa-t-il. Il reserrra son emprise sur la jeune femme et la sentit remuer. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son torse avec ses mains repliées contre ses abdos. Sesshomaru manqua un battement de coeur quand elle se serra inconsciement contre lui. Le Prince eu du mal à retenir sa bête de lui sauter dessus et de la prendre comme sa compagne. Sesshomaru fut sortit de ses pensées par un mouvement venant d'à coté de lui.

Kagome revint doucement de son sommeil, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur une poitrine ciselé. La Miko tourna au rouge, elle leva le regard pour voir à qui appartenait ce superbe torse, quand elle vu à qui elle appartenait, elle voulu se reculer mais ne reussi pas et constata que l'un des bras du Prince était drapé autour d'elle nonchalement. La jeune fille devient encore plus rouge.

Sesshomaru sourit diaboliquement en voyant la jeune fille remonter son regard de sa poitrine à son visage, son sourire s'étira encore plus quand elle rougit d'un rouge poupre en voyant son bras nonchalant autour d'elle.

Kagome rougit encore plus quand elle vit le Prince sourire diaboliquement à elle. La jeune fille s'excusa :

"Gomenasai, Mon Seigneur." Déclara le petit miko

"Il n'y a rien à s'excuser, ma petite princesse." Répondit le Prince avec son sourire diabolique encore platré sur son visage.

Kagome baissa la tête timidement toujours en rougissant. Sesshomaru aimait voir se petite princesse rougir, il trouva qu'elle ressemblée à une déesse qu'elle rougisse ou non. _'C'est decider elle va devenir ma princesse, mon compagnon, ma femme et la mère de mes chiots.' _Decida-t-il.

Le Prince qui était encore couché reserra la pression sur la taille de la miko qui lui fit perdre l'équillibre et atterit à califourchon sur lui. Quand la jeune fille avait atterit a cheval sur lui, il avait donné un petit gemissement de plaisir, qui avait fait rougir Kagome au rouge pourpre de nouveau. La jeune femme essaya de se relevée mais échoua lamentablement. Sesshomaru qui avait vu sa tentative de se lever avait resseré son emprise sur elle.

"Où penses-tu aller ma petite princesse ?" Demanda Sesshomaru

"Mon Seigneur, Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas une putain." Répondit la jeune fille.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi, ma petite Hime." Se defendit le Prince.

Les joues de Kagome prirent une teinture rose à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait '''Ma petite princesse'''. Le demon avait remarqué que dès qu'il disait le surnom, les joues de son Hime prenait une petite couleur rose._ 'Elle est mignonne quand elle rougit, je ne pourrait jamais arrêter de la faire devenir rouge.' _Pensa Sesshomaru.

"Ma petite Hime, je n'ai pas l'intention de seulement te baiser mais je compte aussi te faire devenir la compagne de ce Sesshomaru et aussi la mère de ses chiots." Déclara le Prince

"Prince, cela n'est pas possible car je ne suis pas une princesse, ni une demoiselle. Je ne suis qu'une servante." Fit Kagome avec une teinte de tristesse qui n'echappa pas au demon chien.

"Au mais si tu est une princesse, et tu est à moi. Je ne te ferai travailler en tant que servante pour rien au monde, ou alors tu sera ma servante personelle." Déclara le Prince avec un ton très très seduisant contenant des promesses silencieuses.

Kagome laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand le Prince avait dit la dernière partie de sa phrase dans son oreille avec une voix sensuelle qui promettait pleins de plaisirs. En entendant sa Déesse Hime soupirer, Sesshomaru sans le vouloir donna un coup de hanche à son Hime et la fit gemir de plaisir, ce qui encouragea Sesshomaru à continuer sa douce torture avant de la faire devenir sa compagne.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Au même moment, Inutaisho et Bankotsu annulèrent les invitations car le Prince avait trouvé la femme qu'il voulait comme sa femme. Les inités avait tentés de savoir qui était la fille qui avait pris le coeur du Prince Sesshomaru. Bankotsu ne révèla rien et leurs dit que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit contre la Princesse, le Roi les ferait tuer sur-le-champs, ce qui avait effrayés toutes les personnes.

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Sesshomaru caressa le corp de SA princesse en même temps qu'il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait à donner à sa femelle choisi. Il ne l'avait renconté que ce même jours et pour tant il l'aimer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Sesshomaru les deshabilla très vite et laissa ses mains trainait sur le corps de la jeune fille qui gemit chaque fois qu'il passa sur un point érogène. Une de ses mains arrêta son parcourt au clitoris de Kagome et il commenca à le masser. Pendant que son pouce continuait de masser le clitoris, son index et son majeur se dirigèrent vers le vagin de la jeune fille. Sesshomaru fit des va et viens avec ses doigts, son Hime gemit de plus en plus fort, puis elle atteignit son premier climax.

"Sessh, s'il vous plait." Demanda Kagome pris par des spams de plaisirs

"S'il vous plait quoi ? Ma petite Hime. Que veut tu de moi ?" Repondit le Prince demon

"Je... te ...veux...en moi, Sesshô." Fit Kagome

Sesshomaru entendit les plaintes de sa femme et sourit car il doit l'avouer, il les adorait. Ses plaintes sonnaient comme de la musique pour ses oreilles demoniaques.

Quand Sesshomaru ne pu tenir plus, il se positionna entre les jambe de Kagome et la regarda dans les yeux attendant son signal qui lui disant qu'il peut continuer. Sesshomaru pénétra Kagome après avoir vu l'approbation dans les yeux de Kagome. Sesshomaru s'enfonca d'un mouvement rapide en Kagome et rompit la preuve de son innocence. Kagome cria de douleur et laissa des larmes s'echapper de ses yeux. Sesshomaru se baissa au niveau de sa femelle, l'embrassa, lui lecha ses larmes en susurant des paroles d'excuses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre, on n'entendait que des gemissements et grognes de plaisirs.

Sesshomaru faisait des va et viens commenca à sentir les murs de Kagome se resserer autour de son membre, et continua ses mouvements et en un rien de temps, on entendait le crie du femme qui disait qu'elle venait d'atteindre le 7eme ciel et le grogne d'un homme qui annonca sa victoire sur sa femelle. Ses crocs s'allongèrent et Sesshomaru les planta à la jonction entre le cou et les épaules, le goût metallique remplis sa bouche, pendant qu'il deversait sa semence en elle.

Kagome et Sesshomaru se couchèrent sur le lit, Kagome sur la poitrine du Prince liés intimement après la danse des amoureux connu depuis la nuits des temps par tous les couples. Ils s'endormirent très vite dans la même position. Entre temps Sesshomaru avait drapé ses bras autour de sa petite princesse.

Le lendemin, Kagome se reveilla aux touches des lèvre de son compagnon qui se baladait sur son cou et sur ses épaules. Il léchait beaucoup sa marque d'accouplement aussi. Kagome gemit quand il lécha à nouveau la marque qui fit sourire le Prince. Sesshomaru detecta un legers changement dans le parfum de sa déesse. Il renifla son cou pour confimer son soupson et se mit à sourire largement quand le parfum confirma que sa compagne portait ses chiots.

Kagome en voyant sourire son Prince lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

"Tu portes les chiots de ce Sesshomaru." Declara-t-il

En entendant la nouvelle, Kagome avec des larmes de joie jeta ses bras autour du cou du Prince et l'embrassa en le remerciant de ce cadeau.

"Arigato Sesshomaru, tu viens de me faire la femme la plus heureuse de ce monde." Fit Kagome

Sesshomaru fut gelé au debut mais bien vite il la serra contre lui et lui rendit son baiser passionné. Après avoir partagés 10 minutes de baisers passionnés, ils sortirent de leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, main dans la main. Quand ils entrèrent, Inutaisho se dirigea vers eux, sourit et serra Kagome ce qui fit grogner son fils possessivement et les yeux de ce-dernier tournèrent rouge montrant que sa bête commencait à prendre le contôle. Une fois qu'il la lacha, elle se retrouva très vite serrait dans la poitrine de son compagnon.

"Ne t'inquiete pas, Ma Fille, il te marque juste de son odeur." Déclara Inutaisho en sentant une pointe d'apprehension venant de la jeune miko

Kagome sourit à Sesshomaru qui lui fouina le cou et lecha la marque qui prouvait qu'elle lui appartenait.

"Père, Mon compagnon et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer." Déclara Sesshomaru revenu à la normal.

Inutaisho hocha la tête en entendant la déclaration de son fils pour lui dire de continuer.

"Ma petite Hime porte les chiots de ce Sesshomaru." Continua le Prince

Inutaisho sourit largement comme son fils plus tot en apprenant la nouvelle et decida que le mariage aura lieu dans 2 mois.

Pendant les 2 mois avant le mariage, il y eu beaucoup de tentative pour éliminait la compagne de Sesshomaru, mais ce dernier fit échouer toutes les tentatives car il tuait les assassins à l'instant où il était à peine à un mètre de sa compagne enceinte.

Le jour du mariage approcha et Kagome devenait de plus en plus stréssée, heureusement, Sesshomaru était toujours près d'elle lui chuchotant que tout se passerait bien et que le premier qui serait contre eux mourrait de sa main ou celle de Bankotsu ou encoure de celle de son père ce qui rassurait toujours la jeune femme.

Quand, se fut le jour, la ceremonie se passa à merveille car le Roi avaient prevenu tous les invités avant que s'il tentaient quelque chose, ils mourraient eux et leurs familles pas les mains soit du Prince ou les siennes. Les invités furent éffrayés et se turent aussitôt.

Quelques mois après, Kagome entra dans le travaille et le Roi fut obligé avec Bankotsu de tenir le Prince au sol le temps que le bébé naisse, ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos.

Au bout de 6 heures de travaille Kagome donna naissance à une petite fille de pur sang inuyoukai. La petite fille fut nommée Sayura. Elle avait les cheveux argentés comme père. Quand, elle ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissance à l'entrée de l'aura de son père, le petit bébé revela deux petites orbes bleu nuit comme ceux de sa mère. Sesshomaru embrassa sa compagne en la remerciant de mettre au monde cette jolie petite fille. Sayura, en voyant son père sourit et leva les bras lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Kagome respecta le souhait de sa fille et la remit à son compagnon qui la prit dans ses bras avec le plus grand soin.

Inutaisho et Bankotsu entrèrent dans la chambre et virent un affichage familliale très mignon.

Kagome regarda sa fille jouer avec les cheveux d'argent de son compagnon. Elle sourit et rit aux pitreries de Sayura.

Et plus tard Kagome était tombée de nouveau enceinte, et cette fois, elle avait donné naissance à un petit garçon et une petite fille, qu'ils nommèrent Shippo et Rin.


End file.
